From Our Eyes
by shadowmistx98
Summary: A perspective on how they all met. How they became partners. Of course, everybody had their thoughts when they met each other. Maka & Soul, Black Star & Tsubaki, Death the Kid & Liz & Patty
1. Maka Albarn

**Hi, hello! Shadowmistx98 here!**

**Ha ha! So, I'm still alive guys! XD Finally got to upload another SE fanfic cause some of you guys are asking me. But hey, ideas don't always come in mind. **

**So here's a one for you. This is a view on how these partners met (in my own perspective of course) and we start with Maka's view and thoughts on Soul, so this chapter is a Maka-centric kind of chapter. Next will be Soul's point of view. Pardon me if I hadn't grasped their personalities well, I haven't been writing for them for a long time.**

**Hope you guys enjoy reading this :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

Maka closed the door behind her and leaned to it. She took a deep breath and blew the bangs on her forehead as she exhaled forcefully.

She straightened her posture and walked slowly towards the living room.

Meisters-only class had gone longer than she expected. The sun was already setting when she reached the apartment.

"Soul, I'm ho–" Maka stopped as she saw her partner sleeping soundly on the couch.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Geez, what do I expect?"

Placing her hands on her hips, she continued to watch Soul. Maka didn't know why she had him as a weapon or why she even extended her arm for partnership.

ooo

She reminisced the first time she entered Death Weapon Meister Academy. She stood there at the façade with a couple of students for the "newcomers'" ceremony. She couldn't remember much of what Lord Death was saying that time but she definitely remembered her blue-haired ninja friend making a scene on one of the giant spikes in front of the academy. Oh, brother, she didn't even know how Black Star was even able to pull a stunt like that. It was embarrassing if she was to do it.

But putting that aside, Maka had one thing on her mind. She had a dream. She had a goal. And that goal was to make a death scythe stronger than her father.

She often fantasized herself in front of the crowd of students, being idolized. But of course, she couldn't achieve it just by herself. She needed to find a partner – a weapon. Preferably a scythe just like her dad.

Maka had looked for ways to find her. Take note, _her_. She didn't want anything to do with guys. For her, her father had already set quite an impression and impact on the male kind. They would only break her trust over and over again, just like what he did with her mother.

Given earlier, she wanted a scythe. But other than that, she wanted her partner to be just like her. One that was intelligent and capable of understanding things. One that liked books. She would imagine them talking all night about one book and then sharing opinions about it. But that wasn't all. She secretly wanted her to have a small – chest. She dreaded to admit it to herself but she didn't want to be compared to her partner-to-be.

Unfortunately, she didn't find anyone like the one on her list. It's already been a month and she was kind of losing confidence. She was getting irritated. But what's more irritating is that Black Star had already found a partner and was moving out of the dorms. How come he found someone faster than her? Out of the two of them, she would honestly assess herself as the more 'desirable' meister. Bless his weapon's poor soul.

Be that as it may, Maka brushed it off and continued to search. A week later, Lord Death had conducted a party – specifically for those who haven't found any partner yet.

Somehow, she felt embarrassed to attend but other than that, she took it as an opportunity to find someone.

Evening approached and everybody was up and enjoying themselves. Maka tried her best to avoid her father while trying to find a partner.

Hours passed and most of them already established partnerships. To Maka's dismay, she didn't.

Perhaps, she was too picky? But she didn't want it the other way either.

Maka went out to take in some fresh air – maybe clear her mind from the frustrations. A couple of minutes passed and she went back in hopes that not all of the people were taken.

Walking across the corridor, she continued to think of what she'll do and what will happen if she didn't find anyone tonight. After turning to a corner, Maka bumped into someone, interrupting her trail of thoughts.

She stopped, looked back and glared at whoever that was.

He was a guy with white and spiky hair. His hands were in his pockets and much to Maka's anger, he kept walking away without looking back.

"Excuse me? A simple 'sorry' would be nice," Maka sounded sassy.

The boy stopped and turned his head to his side uttering a 'sorry' with a deep voice. Then, he continued to walk away.

Okay, Maka didn't just want a simple sorry. The way he did it just ticked her off.

She called out to him with a 'hey' as she approached him furiously.

"Hey!" she shouted for the last time as she tugged his arm out of his pocket forcefully.

At the moment their hands connected, she felt a jolt run up through her spine. Her body froze. Her soul felt weird but felt like it was in the right place.

Maka saw his face. He had red eyes and unusually sharp teeth. She stared at him for a while but eventually let go of him.

The boy sighed and groaned. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? Geez."

Maka fell silent. She followed him with her eyes as he walked away again. Intrigued, she felt the urge to follow him. But Maka was torn on following him and going back to the party where she could find a partner.

She looked at both directions, deciding on what to take.

Finally, she made up her mind and decided to follow that weird guy – cautiously, of course. He didn't seem to notice her so she assumed he was either a meister with no soul perception or a weapon.

Maka peeked from a corner and saw him enter a room. She took a deep breath and stood before it. The soul inside of it was at rest. She decided she'll enter the room and look at whatever he's up to.

But even before she could reach the doorknob, a harmony of notes startled her.

Piano?

She dropped her hand to her side and continued to listen to the melody. It had a dark tone to it but at the same time, beautiful. She didn't know many songs, but to her, she could say that this was a masterpiece. Now she was really intrigued by this fellow.

Maka reached for the door knob and quietly opened the door. As it opened, she heard the music more clearly. She entered and looked around. A music room. She wasn't really that inclined with music so she didn't know this room in the academy.

There she saw the boy, sitting in front of the piano, playing it. He didn't see her because he had his back turned away from the door. Maka carefully closed the door behind her so that he wouldn't notice.

She continued to listen. She was fascinated at how he played. The incident earlier no longer bothered her.

He then pressed the last note of his piece and sighed after it.

"Wow," Maka quietly said but audible for him to hear. The room didn't have many things so her voice echoed.

The boy twitched and hastily looked back at her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Maka raised her hands. "I-I didn't mean to barge in–"

"Aren't you that flat-chested girl earlier?"

Maka's jaw dropped at his statement. "Excuse me!? What did you just say!?"

The boy groaned in response and rubbed his napes. He rested his arms on the keys of the piano, making an undesirable sound.

Maka crossed her arms and pouted.

"You still haven't answered my question," he started again. "What are you doing here?"

Maka arched a brow. "I should be asking you the same; you should be there at the party."

"Hmph, smartass," he replied as an insult but Maka swore she heard a small laugh with it.

Maka rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers on her forearms. The room was once again silent and it was awkward.

"Hey," Maka started. "You play beautifully."

He looked at her and then back away. "You don't even know me."

"I really do–" Maka paused as she tried to analyze his face. "–think it's beautiful."

He sighed. "Did you follow me? That's not cool."

Maka placed her hands on her hips and looked away. "N-no. I was just intrigued."

"Pfft, so you did follow me," he added quickly. Maka groaned and glared at him.

"Look, you probably didn't feel it earlier but," Maka raised both of her hands as she tried to explain. "Earlier, there was something weird when I came across you."

The boy continued to listen to her.

Maka scratched her head trying hard to find the right words. "It's hard to explain you know, but there's something really weird concerning our souls–"

"Yeah, I know," he cut her off making Maka stare at him. "I felt it too."

Maka continued to stare at him, mouthing an 'oh'. The room went silent again. Maka broke it so she wouldn't feel any awkward.

"Um," Maka slowly took steps forward. "My name's Maka. Maka Albarn."

She stopped when she was only 2 meters away from him. She placed her hands on her back and looked at him for an answer.

He looked back at her and down. "I'm Soul Ev–"

Maka raised an eyebrow when he stopped abruptly.

"Soul Eater."

Maka shrugged. Sure, 'Ev' and 'Eat' doesn't sound alike but she brushed it off as she was more baffled with his first name.

"Soul? That's an unusual name," her intonation raised as she pondered.

Soul sighed. "I know, but a unique name's cool, right? And besides, I'm sure there are more people around here with a weirder name."

Maka nodded. She thought about Black Star's name and it was a little weirder than Soul's.

Her eyes then widened in sudden realization that she wasn't in the party where she's supposed to find a partner. But the weird thing is that she didn't want to go back. Instead, she wanted to stay in company with Soul right now.

She felt at ease with him even though he insulted her earlier. And the weirdest part was she wanted to ask him for partnership even though she still wasn't sure if he was a meister or a weapon.

She was about to open her mouth to say something when Soul spoke.

"Are you a meister?"

Maka closed her mouth and nodded. "Yeah. And you?"

"Weapon."

Maka tilted her head. "What kind?"

Soul looked at her before answering. "Scythe."

Maka's eyes widened. A scythe? For real? He was right in front of her! Number one on her list! But he was a guy… And she didn't know him well.

"What?" Soul asked. "You're probably thinking I'm an impractical weapon," he said with a sad snicker.

"No. I'm actually looking for a scythe," Maka admitted. Soul looked quite surprised with her answer.

Maka was thinking. If she would go back to the party, there's no guarantee that she'll find someone. But now, this guy is in front of him. A weapon. A _scythe_.

It's either take it or leave it.

Maka took a deep breath and gathered all her guts.

"I know you're probably going to think I'm weird for this," Maka said. "But would you like to be my partner?"

Soul only looked at her in surprise. He then turned back to his piano, looking down on it. "I don't know…"

"Well, I don't see any reason why we couldn't be together," Maka shrugged but turned red as soon as she realized the double meaning she conveyed. "N-not together _together. _Together partners, is what I meant to say."

Soul laughed at Maka's fret. Maka pouted and looked at him; she couldn't see what face he was making because he had his back turned from her. She crossed her arms and felt as if she's insulted by him, laughing for her suggestion.

He then placed his fingers on his keys and started to play again. Maka loosened up as he did this. He was playing another piece. Not as dark as before but still as beautiful as it sounded. It denoted some kind of a soothing tune. She could only stare at him as he played.

She slowly walked forward beside him, but not that close. She looked at him as he played. His fingers gracefully danced on the keys accompanied by the graceful music he was playing. She looked at his face. A slight hint of smile can be seen from his lips.

Maka continued to observe him as he played. The tempo then slowed down to a finish. After pressing the last note, he looked up at Maka with a grin.

Maka could only smile back despite how strange his smile looked. But Maka assumed it was only because of his teeth.

Maka reached out a hand. She wasn't sure if Soul was going to accept it but she did it anyway. Soul then stood and took her hand with a smile.

Ooo

That was quite a way to answer her question. Out of the things she wanted as a partner, being a scythe was the only thing he had fulfilled. Soul wasn't a girl. Soul was smart – just lazy – given the fact that he tried to cheat in multiple exams. Soul wasn't a bookworm – he hated how Maka continued to collect books in her room.

But there's something she forgot to include in her list.

Soul compatibility.

She understood how they were drawn together at their first meaning. He was the opposite of what she dreamed to have but for so many reasons, they worked well for each other.

Sure, they fight a lot but either way, it wasn't that big to affect their partnership.

Maka placed her bag on the floor and approached Soul.

She sat on her heels and looked at him. She gently shook his arm, calling out his name. Soul opened one eye in response and groaned.

Maka looked at him as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Maka? You just got in?" Soul asked groggily.

Maka stood up. "Yeah, Professor Stein had as detained for almost three hours."

Soul snickered at Maka's statement. "Hahaha, it must've been so boring!"

Maka rolled her eyes and waved her hand up and down. "Yeah, yeah. Did you eat already?"

Soul shook his head and yawned. "Nah, I was waiting for you, actually."

Maka's eyes sparkled momentarily. How sweet of him.

"After all, it's your turn to cook dinner," Soul added. Maka frowned and turned away to walk to the kitchen.

Soul laughed at Maka's reaction. A nerve appeared on Maka's forehead and threw a book to his face. It hit him straight on his face.

"Argh! What the hell!?" Soul pinched his nose. "Where do you get those damn books of yours!?" Soul noted the fact that her bag was placed on the floor.

Maka stuck out a tongue and continued to go to the kitchen.

"Urgh," Soul continued to pinch his nose while he scratched his head with his other hand.

What was that saying again?

Opposites do attract.


	2. Soul Eater

**Shadow here!**

**Sorry, if this took so long and thanks reviewer Kate for the review ^^ This is on Soul's part but it's mostly a repeat of the first chapter, with Soul's POV, of course XD Net should be Tsubaki and next is the twin pistols. I'm not going to do one for Black Star and DTK anymore since it's hard for me to write and think of a back story for them.**

**Excuse me if there are errors, I haven't proofread it XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

It wasn't his choice to be a part of a musical family. But he considered himself lucky that he was also part of a family that had a blood line of weapons – lucky because he turned out to be a weapon that appeared to be dormant in their family for several generations.

He was happy.

He was happy at the fact that he had an opportunity to escape their world – to escape the lifestyle, the criticisms and the comparisons.

Being part of the Evans family proved to be much of a pressure to him.

Sure, he loved music and he loved to play, but for the audience? A big no.

But he had to – it's just the way it's supposed to be done as an Evans family member. Whoopie for being a part of it.

He would usually sit in front of the piano and play for the audience. After the piece, he would step away from the stage and socialize with the other people, unless they ask for an encore.

Most people would like the attention, but not him. He didn't want it. All he wanted to have was a normal life with normal friends to hang out with. He wanted to be just cool - go with the flow kind of guy.

This was the lifestyle he was given. He was raised to be prim and proper - to be sociable. And the most important thing is to play for the audience.

"Soul, why don't you play for them?"

He looked at his mother and looked at her smile. He could only nod. If he refused her, it would've been hell for him.

Criticisms and comparisons are what makes Soul cringe.

He could at least handle those criticisms but being compared is something he disliked the most. And what's worse is that he's being compared to his own brother.

They never really shared a close relationship though. They would talk to each other at times but Soul never had the guts to continue their conversation or create one.

But putting that aside, Soul hated being compared to him. For that, he didn't have an identity of his own.

He would be referred as 'Wes Evan's little brother' or 'the violinist's sibling'.

He would step out of the stage and his brother replacing him with a violin in his hand, ready to play.

As he walked through the crowd, he could hear them. He could hear them say how good he was - how better Wes was than he is.

He wanted to shout. He wanted to say that he's sorry he's not that perfect or how a violin differs so much from a piano.

But he couldn't. If he made one wrong move, he would be sleeping on the streets that night.

Ah, the perks of being an Evans.

That's why he was glad when he was able to step out of their mansion - out of their life. He was glad that he accidentally cut a furniture in their house to reveal that his arm turned into a scythe blade. He was glad that he was a weapon.

He's now moving to Death City. This was a chance to have the life he always wanted.

It appeared to be hard at first but he was determined; his pride not allowing him to return home.

The first thing he did when he attended Death Weapon Meister Academy was to submit a form to change his last name from Evans to Eater.

He admitted to himself that it will take some time to get used to his new name but it's definitely worth it. After all, he wanted to break the ties from his past and live a new life - starting by changing his last name.

During his stay in DWMA, classes didn't really interest him much as well as establishing partnerships. He didn't plan on having a meister.

He planned to be a solo weapon. But it sometimes got him thinking – does he even have the skill to be one?

He considered his thoughts of having a meister. Maybe he did need one after all.

But sure as heck he won't approach someone for it. Not anymore that he'll be the 'sociable' kind of person he is back in the days. He'll just have to wait for someone to ask.

Weeks or probably a month already passed and he still was a lone weapon. It got him thinking - maybe because he was a scythe? Maybe because he was an impractical weapon to use these days that no one wanted to partner up with him?

It was a little bit frustrating.

After another week, Lord Death conducted a party for those who haven't found partners yet. Sure, it had to be a party. Soul attended it anyway. He didn't have much of a choice if he was looking for a meister.

But as the night passes, he became nostalgic. Crowd of people. Audience.

Looks like home still followed him there.

Watching everybody get together, he quietly slipped away. He placed his hands inside his pockets and walked out of the room.

He remained to bow his head down as he walked across the silent hallways. As he turned to a corner, he unexpectedly bumped into someone.

He didn't pay much attention to whoever that was so he continued to walk.

"Excuse me? A simple 'sorry' would be nice," he heard a girl shout at him. She may be the one he bumped into while ago. The sound of her sassy tone made him cringe a little bit.

Soul stopped and turned his head to his side, not bothering to look at her. He then uttered a small 'sorry'. He then continued to walk away.

The following seconds were quiet but then he started hearing loud footsteps coming for him from behind.

"Hey!" was the last thing she said before she snatched his hand from his pocket and gripping it tightly.

The next thing was a total mystery to him. He felt weird. For the first time, he might have felt his own soul electrify him.

He stared at the girl before her. Emerald eyes, ash blonde hair styled into pigtails. Their eyes met.

Eventually, the girl let go of his hand, snapping him back to reality.

Look, I'm sorry, okay? Geez," he groaned as he hurriedly walked away from her. He tried to brush the feeling of off him.

He continued to walk the corridor, not knowing where the path may lead him to. He then stopped.

Turning his head to the door on his left, he saw a musical note imprinted on it.

A music room?

For a reason, he wanted to enter it. Just for a change, he'll play for himself.

Soul opened it and entered the room.

Looking around, he found the room slightly boring. There were a few flutes lying around and the only decoration in it was a painting.

But he didn't mind it. There was a piano on the center of the room.

This time, he won't be playing for an audience. He sat in front of the piano and caressed the keys with his hands. It's been a while since he last touched one.

He then began to play. It was a piece he always played. It connected to his own emotions. It had a dark tone embedded on it.

His fingers danced on the keys and as the last note was pressed, he sighed.

"Wow."

The sound of a voice echoed in the whole room. He twitched and quickly turned around to see who it was.

To his surprise, it was the girl who bumped into him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he roughly asked.

She quickly raised her hands, claiming to be innocent. ""I-I didn't mean to barge in–"

"Aren't you that flat-chested girl earlier?" he quickly asked without a second thought. Well, it was the truth after all; he barely saw a bump on her chest.

Her jaw dropped at his statement, looking offended. "Excuse me!? What did you just say!?"

Soul groaned in response and rubbed his napes. He rested his arms on the keys of the piano not bothering to make an undesirable sound from it.

He could see the girl pout.

"You still haven't answered my question," he started again. "What are you doing here?"

She raised an eyebrow as she answered back. "I should be asking you the same; you should be there at the party."

Wow. This girl was clever with comebacks. "Hmph, smartass," he said with a faint laugh.

The girl rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers on her forearms. The room was once again silent and it was awkward. Soul didn't bother to say something and instead, it was the girl who spoke.

"Hey," she quietly called out to him. "You play beautifully."

Soul looked at her surprisingly – more like shocked at what she just said. He turned his head away from her gaze to hide away the blush coming to his cheeks. It was the first time somebody ever said that to him face to face. But he didn't thank her.

"You don't even know me."

"I really do–" she quickly added after he said that and then continued. "–think it's beautiful."

Soul sighed and ruffled his messy hair. Clearly, this girl wasn't musically inclined, being easily fascinated by the piece he made. Instead, he asked her a question. "Did you follow me? That's not cool."

She saw him slightly fret and looked away. "N-no. I was just intrigued."

"Pfft, so you did follow me," he rolled his eyes with her answer. She groaned and he felt her glare at him.

"Look, you probably didn't feel it earlier but," she then suddenly spoke again without a warning. "Earlier, there was something weird when I came across you."

Soul's eyes widened. He continued to listen to her. Did she feel it too?

She scratched her head and Soul could see that she had a hard time trying hard to find the right words. "It's hard to explain you know, but there's something really weird concerning our souls–"

"Yeah, I know," he cut her off, deciding to help her out. "I felt it too."

She continued to stare at him, mouthing an 'oh'. The room went silent again.

Once again, it was the girl who broke the silence.

"Um," she slowly took steps forward to him but stopping until she was only 2 meters away.

"My name's Maka. Maka Albarn."

She looked at him for an answer, even analyzing his face. Soul looked back at her and bowed his head down again.

"I'm Soul Ev–" he stopped, realizing that he had a new name.

Maka raised an eyebrow and Soul had hoped she didn't catch it.

He then said his new name. "Soul Eater."

Soul hoped she wouldn't be curious by what he said earlier with his last name but to his relief, she shrugged and asked different question.

"Soul? That's an unusual name."

Soul sighed. He totally gets that a lot. Although, he did sometimes wonder why his parents named him Soul. "I know, but a unique name's cool, right? And besides, I'm sure there are more people around here with a weirder name."

Maka nodded visibly thinking of something else. Soul got to think of why she was still there with him. But he didn't want her to go away also. Something about her was different. It was a good kind of different and he felt at ease with her.

It was quiet but you could see Maka's mind was somewhere else. This time, Soul was the one who initiated a conversation.

"Are you a meister?"

Maka seemed to say something before he asked but he answered his question. "Yeah. And you?"

"Weapon," he simply replied.

She tilted her head. "What kind?"

Soul looked at her before answering with little words. "Scythe."

Her eyes widened. Soul felt baffled. She must've been surprised with what he said. After all, a scythe isn't a common weapon these days.

"What?" Soul asked rather in an annoyed voice. "You're probably thinking I'm an impractical weapon," he then backed it up with a small and sad snicker.

"No. I'm actually looking for a scythe," Maka answered seriously.

For real? She's looking for a scythe? How come? Why? Too many questions in his mind. But this girl had him curious and for a thought, he might be actually in front of a potential meister.

But she looked too formal. She may not want a weapon or a partner like him. After all, the incident earlier was a give-away on how both of their attitude runs.

Maka took a deep breath.

"I know you're probably going to think I'm weird for this," she started. "But would you like to be my partner?"

What the heck? Did he hear her right? Was she really asking for partnership?

Soul didn't know how to react and looked away. "I don't know…"

"Well, I don't see any reason why we couldn't be together," Maka shrugged.

Soul looked at her with an arched brow, wondering if she was aware that she conveyed a double meaning.

Her cheeks then turned to a pink hue. "N-not together _together. _Together partners, is what I meant to say."

Soul couldn't help but laugh as he turned his back from her. He could feel her piercing glare from behind but didn't bother to stop laughing.

After a few seconds, he stopped and straightened his posture. He placed his fingers on the keys and started to play again.

Just as before, the piece he plays always had a connection to his emotions. And now, he decided that he'd play a soothing melody.

For a moment, he decided that he'd play for an audience again. And only she could hear of it.

He could feel her walk beside him, watching his every move – observing how he played. He smiled a little bit as his fingers gracefully lifted from key to key.

The tempo slowed down to a finish. Pressing the last note, he turned to Maka with a grin. A grin he hadn't showed to anyone for a long time.

Maka smiled back.

She reached out a hand. Soul assumed it was a mark of their partnership. In a way, he already said yes to her offer. He reached it out for her hand, accepting it.

oOo

Maka wasn't musically inclined but she wasn't his way of escaping his past. He chose her because he wanted to.

Sure, Maka was the opposite of him. She liked to read books and she was quite intelligent, topping their class.

But she completed her. Everything that he wasn't – she would fill in the gaps.

Soul looked at her as she continued reading a book on the couch. His headphones were still on.

Finally, Maka noticed him staring at her and asked what was wrong. Soul could only see her lips move but didn't hear her because of the music booming from his headphones.

She rolled her eyes and snapped her book shut. She stood up and approached him, Soul's eyes following her and wondering what she was going to do.

She crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"Maka–"

Soul arched a brow, still unable to hear what she was saying.

All of a sudden, Maka implanted a book on his face. She even managed to take his headphones off with just one chop. Soul fell on his butt and held his nose.

"Ow! What the–!?" Soul snapped at her.

Maka glared at him and shouted back at him.

In this case – yep.

Opposites do attract.


	3. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

**Hey, shadow here!**

**It's been a year since I last updated this but this is rather short than the previous ones.. I tried to make it long but everything I placed in just wasn't fitting for me. So yeah, here it is.**

**Well, it's hard to believe that Tsubaki didn't just pick Black Star with no reason whatsoever sooo...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

The very first time she laid eyes on him, she knew he was the guy.

He was perfect.

Well, not in that kind of way.

He was perfect for the job.

Tsubaki had two objectives upon entering Death Weapon Meister Academy.

First is to find a meister that can utilize her weapon forms and second is to hunt her kishin brother down. It was her drive.

That blue-haired ninja has got to be the one that could help her defeat Masamune, her brother.

Tsubaki looked at him as he stood at the middle of the giant red spikes in front of the academy. He seemed obnoxious but Tsubaki didn't mind at all.

She looked at him as he did his 'great' speech. She was there all through-out. Right from the start to the end where people were walking out from him.

By the end of his speech, everyone had already left - except for that tall, dark-haired girl.

Tsubaki clapped. He lifted his thumb up and did a back flip as he went down.

"You are someone who has the right mind to clap to his highness," he pointed to himself and grinned.

He then looked at her, analyzing her face. "And you are?"

She smiled sweetly. "Tsubaki Nakatsukasa," she pointed to a tag pinned to her chest. "I'm a weapon!"

"Cool," he grinned. "I'm Black Star - the greatest man you'll ever meet!"

Tsubaki only smiled. He was the one.

He could totally help her.

Tsubaki had moved in with him from the dorms. Ever since that day, she couldn't get her mind off of her mission. She could care less about the people gossiping about her partnership with the ninja.

All she knew was she had a chance to defeat Masamune.

Eventually, the day had come. The rainy day where she and Black Star stood on a tree branch, watching the village that they had gone to for their mission.

She admitted it right from the start. She didn't plan to stay with Black Star after this.

But after Black Star asked her that day...

"Tsubaki, you'll still be my weapon after this, right?"

Tsubaki looked at him. The guilt rose up from her stomach. That horrible feeling when she realized that she had used him.

But the weirdest thing was, she answered him without hesitation.

"Yeah, of course," Tsubaki smiled. Black Star smiled back in a way she had never seen before.

It was a smile of pureness. It was sincere.

Only then she realized that she _couldn't_. She _couldn't_ break her ties.

She _couldn't_ end it.

She realized - she wanted to stay with him. Not only as his weapon, but as his friend.

Even as obnoxious as he was, she saw that kindness that no one can ever see past his pride.

Tsubaki would glance at her meister from time to time and all the things she used to see as objectives went away.

Black Star wasn't perfect for the job.

He was perfect for her in his own way.


End file.
